maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
The Angel Experiment
Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment is the first book in the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson. The book was released in the US on April 11, 2005 and in the UK on July 4, 2005. The book is set in the present and centers around the 'Flock', a group of human-avian hybrids (98% human, 2% bird) on the run from the scientists who created them. It focuses on Max (Maximum) Ride, the leader of the 'Flock', and the first-person narrator of the story. Plot Fourteen-year-old Maximum Ride, better known as Max, knows what it’s like to soar above the world. She and all the members of the “flock”—Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel—are just like ordinary kids—only they have wings and can fly. It may seem like a dream come true to some, but their lives can morph into a living nightmare at any time…like when Angel, the youngest member of the flock, is kidnapped and taken back to the “School” where she and the others were experimented on by a crew of wack jobs. Her friends brave a journey to blazing hot Death Valley, CA, to save Angel, but soon enough, they find themselves in yet another nightmare—this one involving fighting off the half-human, half-wolf “Erasers” in New York City. Whether in the treetops of Central Park or in the bowels of the Manhattan subway system, Max and her adopted family take the ride of their lives. Along the way Max discovers from her old friend and father-figure Jeb—now her betrayed and greatest enemy—that her purpose is save the world . . . But, the question is, can she? Film Adaption On January 2007, it was announced that a film would be created based on the Maximum Ride series. James Patterson will be the executive producer. Avi Arad, one of the producers of Spider-Man, X-Men and other Marvel movies, will also produce alongside Steven Paul. In an interview with James Patterson, it was revealed that Arad has already planned out the first two movies.On August 7, 2008, it was announced that Columbia Pictures bought the screen rights to the franchise. Catherine Hardwicke (Twilight) will direct the first movie, with Don Payne (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) writing the script. The movie is scheduled for a 2013 release. It was posted on the author's site under Max's Blog that Kristen Stewart (*'Her'* from Twilight) is likely to audition for Maximum, since director Catherine Hardwicke stated in an interview that she would be soliciting Stewart to audition for a role (though this does not mean she will definitely get the role). Also, in this movie, Taylor Lautner works in it. (Yeah, *that* guy from twilight). Production of the movie may be on hold, seemling that Catherine Hardwicke quit as director.Now the movie is shceduled to be realesed in 2013. Manga Novel Adaption On January 27, 2009, Yen Press published a manga novel version of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, the first volume in a series. The graphics were done by college artist NaRae Lee as her first manga novel. It received positive reception. The School Library Journal praised Lee for her "superb job" of adapting the book to "attractive manga-style illustrations", though it noted that the narrative was "a bit slow at first". Booklist said that the plot of the story was "presented with boisterous and nicely stylized images that purposively exploit manga features, postures, and symbolism", as well as that its cliffhanger would "entice readers to seek the next in the series". A Kindle version of the manga novel was also released. The Angel Experiment is finished in the second volume of the manga. BUY THIS BOOK NOW! BUY IT NOW!NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! Category:books